Coleção Drarry: Love you're enemy
by Kimberly Anne Potter
Summary: Pequenas mini-fics inspiradas em varias imagens. Dedicada a Yann Riddle Black
1. Notas

**Notas Importantes**

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>O que é?<strong>

A "Coleção Drarry- Love you're Enemy" é um conjunto de mini-fics inspiradas em vários desenhos\imagens que se podem encontrar facilmente na Internet. Cada capitulo tem uma história diferente e nenhuma delas está relacionada com outra. Espero que gostem e que comentem.

Este projeto foi criado como sendo a prenda de aniversário de Yann Riddle Black e por isso, todas as mini-fics que estarão postadas são dedicadas a ele.

Se alguem quiser ver as imagens que me mande uma mensagem com um email ou coisa assim para onde eu possa enviar as imagens.


	2. O Começo de um Fim

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>O Começo de um Final<strong>

Era o fim.

Um novo ciclo estava a começar.

As Trevas tinhas sido destruídas e a Luz saíram vitoriosa em mais um conflito.

Não fora fácil.

Pessoas tinham morrido em nome de uma causa que para ele não tinha sentido. O lado inimigo fora dizimado e, embora, fossem eles os vilões, também eram pessoas. Também eram seres humanos.

No horizonte, os raios do sol nascente anunciavam um novo dia. Uma nova página.

Mas também deixava antever a destruição. As ruinas de uma guerra sangrenta. De um conflito mortal.

Porém, ele não pensava em nada disto. A sua única preocupação era encontra-lo.

Ele tinha de estar vivo porque se ele não estivesse, se aquele monstro o tivesse levado para os braços dos anjos, então nada daquilo teria sentido. O sacrifício já não teria significado.

Já o tinha quase perdido uma vez. Aquele acidente horrível quase que lhe ceifara a vida. Mas ele era forte e tinha recuperado. Se ele tinha, durante o confronto, sucumbido então não seria a sociedade a sofrer pela morte do herói. Seria ele.

Foi, então, que no horizonte ele viu-o.

Era ele.

Estava vivo.

Com algumas feridas e arranhões mas estava vivo. Isso era o mais importante.

- Harry!- exclamou alto e correu até ao outro.

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu. Ergueu os seus braços para o receber.

- Draco.- disse quando o recebeu nos seus braços.

- Eu pensei que te tinha perdido novamente.- disse Draco.

Harry sorriu, apertou mais o abraço e disse:

- Nunca me perderás, meu anjo.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Olá people<p>

E cá estou eu com um novo projecto. Espero que venham a gostar. Neste momento o projeto tem seis mini-fics mas se houver grande quantidade de reviewns eu continuo com o projeto.

Beijos

Kimberly Anne Potter


	3. Cadeira de Baloiço

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Cadeira de baloiço<strong>

- Harry- chamou Draco.

- Aqui.- disse Harry.

Ele estava no quarto do bebé. Outra vez.

Quando o loiro chegou á porta do quarto em questão, encostou-se á ombreira e cruzou os braços. Harry andava pelo quarto a arrumar as coisas.

- Harry, o quarto está perfeito, porque é que ainda estás aqui?- perguntou.

- Temos de deixar tudo perfeito.- respondeu Harry, parecendo nervoso- Daqui a uns dias teremos um pequeno aqui. Temos de deixar tudo perfeito. E ainda tenho que fazer mais alguns feitiços protetores e conferir se está tudo conforme os livros dizem…

O loiro suspirou e encaminhou-se para o outro. Assim que o teve nos seus braços, encaminhou-o para uma cadeira de baloiço que estava no cómodo, ao lado do berço.

- Querido- começou Draco, pondo-se á altura de Harry, que agora estava sentado, e dando-lhe as mãos- eu sei que a ideia de adotar um bebé é assustadora. Nenhum de nós esperava, isso. Mas lembra-te, nós estamos preparados. Não teríamos começado isto tudo se não estivéssemos. Portanto, não fiques tão ansioso e a tentar fazer com que tudo seja idealístico. Eu apaixonei-me por uma pessoa descontraída, não por um homem que consegue ser mais nervoso que eu.

Harry sorriu e aproximou-se de Draco e deu-lhe um beijo carregado de amor.

- Amo-te.- disse o moreno quando se afastou.

- Eu também te amo, meu amor.- disse Draco, voltando a beijar o moreno.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Olá, pessoas!<p>

Tudo bem?

E esta aqui a segunda mini-fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu amei escrever esta, até porque a autora da imagem desenha muito bem. Se quiserem procurem pela ile-o no DeviantArt. No entanto, de todas aquelas que escrevi para este projeto a minha preferida é uma com o titulo "Diferentes" mas vão ter que esperar um bocadinho por essa.

Tenho a agradecer a:** Nicky Evans **e** bvcsalvatore **por terem comentado. Se esqueci alguem, por favor digam. Eu, por um problema aqui no site, não recebo os email's de aviso.

Acho que é tudo.

Até á proxima mini-fic.

Beijos

_**Kimberly Anne Potter**_


	4. Shelter

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelter<strong>

Era nos seus braços que Harry procurava proteção.

Era nos seus braços que Harry chorava vezes sem conta.

Era nos seus braços que Harry se sentia seguro.

Era nos seus braços que o moreno podia fugir da sociedade que o queria idolatrar. Fama que Harry não pretendia.

Quando Harry procurava proteção era como se das costas de Draco se elevassem enormes asas brancas que envolviam o moreno e o levavam para outra dimensão. Um mundo paralelo onde ele não era idolatrado, onde ele não era a "última e única esperança do Mundo Mágico".

- Vai tudo ficar bem.- dizia Draco, afagando as costas do outro- Eu amo-te, isso é o que interessa.

E era nesses momentos que Harry realmente se sentia mais vivo.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Olá amores!<p>

Como vai a vida? A minha vai andando...espero que tenham gostado. Eu estou a pensar em alongar-me e continuar a escrever estas mini-fics...o que acham?

Tenho a agradecer a:** Nicky Evans **e** bvcsalvatore **por terem comentado.

Acho que é tudo.

Até á proxima mini-fic.

Beijos

_**Kimberly Anne Potter**_


	5. Dias Assim

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Dias Assim<strong>

"_Ainda bem que há dias assim..._

_Apesar de ser apenas mais um dia normal_

_E não ter acontecido nada de especial_

_Hoje sinto a boa vybe e nada me corre mal"_

_(Boss Ac- Dias Assim)_

Eram dias assim que ele amava.

Podiam ter profissões esgotantes e que exigiam muito trabalho e tempo, mas valia a pena. Valia apenas porque, no final do dia, ele podia observar o namorado reclinado nos enormes almofadões da cama, com as simples roupas e os pés descalços. A cena ainda se tornava mais cálida quando Penélope, a gatinha do casal, vinha para as pernas dele.

E era naqueles dias, naqueles momentos que Draco Malfoy amava realmente Harry Potter.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Oi<p>

Eu sei, eu sei, demorei um pouco agora, mas tive umas coisas para fazer e postar a nova mini-fic teve que ficar para segundo plano. No entanto sempre consegui. Amanha eu posto mais.

**Agradecimentos a: Nicky Evans e bvcsalvatore por terem comentado.**

**Beijos**

_**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**_


	6. Diferentes

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Diferentes<strong>

Eles eram diferentes.

Muito diferentes.

Tanto a nível físico como psicológico.

Enquanto um era moreno e de olhos mais verdes que uma esmeralda, o outro já era loiro e tinha olhos que mais pareciam dois diamantes frios.

O moreno era uma pessoa corajosa e leal às suas ideias. Nunca virava as costas a um amigo e não fugia dos problemas. Enfrentava-os. Não tinha medo.

O loiro, por outro lado, era calculista e frio ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria que os outros pensassem. Ele, na verdade, conseguia ser muito honesto e amigável. No entanto, aquelas máscaras, aquelas malditas máscaras impediam-no de mostrar a sua verdadeira personalidade.

Eram estas diferenças que os impediam de estar juntos. Eram demasiado diferentes. Nenhum poderia mudar. Era assim que tinha que ser. Era assim que estava destinado a ser.

Harry tinha ser o perfeito herói que protegia a sociedade sem questionar.

Draco tinha de seguir as pisadas do pai. Manter o bom nome da família.

Não interessava o que eles queriam. O que eles sentiam. Eram mais dois piões no meio de tantos outros.

Eles amavam-se. Ambos sabiam disso. Mas um relacionamento entre eles era impossível.

E eles sofriam.

Sofriam desde o amanhecer até ao anoitecer. Era um ciclo vicioso.

E aquilo enfraquecia-os.

Matava-os lentamente.

Até que um dia…eles sucumbiram.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A: <strong>

Oi

Eu devo dizer que de todas as mini-fics, eu amei escrever esta. Um pouco trágica e dramatica mas eu tenho uma veia melodramatica muito negra e por isso nao resisti.

Devo agradecer a: Nicky Evans e bvcsalvatore por terem comentado.

Beijos

Kimberly


	7. Jardim Secreto

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Jardim Secreto<strong>

Era mais uma das grandes festas na Mansão Malfoy. Novamente, os Potter tinham sido convidados e assim não podia deixar de ser. Afinal, o menino Harry James Potter, de doze anos, herdeiro de um património enorme que a cada geração era aumentado e o menino Draco Lucius Malfoy, de igualmente doze anos e igualmente herdeiro de uma fortuna, eram amigos. Os melhores amigos, desde crianças.

E era por isso que sempre que havia uma festa e ela se realizava na Mansão Malfoy, Harry puxava Draco para um jardim secreto que eles tinham encontrado numa das suas brincadeiras. Mais ninguém sabia daquele sitio, e ainda bem, porque assim eles tinham um ligar onde podiam ser apenas eles, sem aquelas convenções todas que a sociedade achava corretas.

- Anda Draco- dizia Harry, enquanto puxava o amigo.

E Draco deixava-se levar. Ambos saiam por uma porta que dava para uma pequena varanda, Harry subia a varanda e ajudava Draco que ponha as suas mãos na perna e braço do outro, o que fazia Harry corar. A seguir o loiro subia para a varanda e ambos saltavam para o chão e a seguir corriam pelos jardins da Mansão até chegar ao pequeno paraíso deles.

Mal eles sabiam que dali a quatro anos, ambos jurariam o seu amor um ao outro.

Mal eles sabiam que dali a dez anos, Harry, pediria Draco em casamento.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Ola pessoas!<p>

E é com "Jardim Secreto" que chegamos ao FIM deste pequeno projeto. Se alguem quiser que eu continue a escrever estas pequenas mini-fics que se acuse.

Agradecimentos a: Nicky Evans e bvcsalvatore por terem comentado.

**Beijos**

**Kimberly Anne Potter**


	8. Nova Vida

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Nova vida<strong>

Era o começo de uma nova vida. Uma nova página a ser escrita.

Já não havia guerra. Já não havia inimigo. Estava na altura de ambos alcançarem a felicidade que tanto haviam desejado.

Até podia parecer mentira que pessoas tão diferentes como Harry James Potter e Draco Lucius Malfoy pudessem-se apaixonar e ter um relacionamento mas não era. Eles estavam apaixonados e muito…mas os amigos, a família e até a própria sociedade não aceitavam isso. Era-lhes impossível aceitar tal "situação ridícula".

Fora por isso que ambos decidiram sair do país e emigrar para França, onde podiam começar uma nova vida. Tinham trazido todos os seus pertences. Estava tudo em empacotado em caixas de cartão castanhas e, nesse momento, Draco olhava para elas. O apartamento não era muito grande mas era confortável. Perfeito para construir um lar. Construir uma família…e ser feliz.

Naquele momento em que o loiro decidia onde por as várias coisas que tinham trazido, Harry agarrou nele e sentou-o na banca da cozinha. Draco riu.

- Olá.- disse o moreno.

- Olá, desconhecido.- disse Draco.

- Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.- disse o outro.

- O que é?- perguntou Draco, olhando desconfiado para Harry.

O moreno sorriu e voltou-se para voltar para a porta de entrada e quando voltou trazia uma bola de pelo branco muito pequeno.

- Olha o que eu comprei.- disse o moreno- Ela vai-se chamar Penélope.

Draco olhou para a bola de pelo com mais atenção e reparou que era uma bonitinha gata bebé.

- Ela é linda.- disse Draco.

- Então podemos ficar com ela?- perguntou Harry.

Draco pegou no animal e a seguir beijou Harry com amor. Quando se separaram, Draco apenas disse:

- Claro.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A: <strong>Meninas, como vocês pediram eu vou continuar com este projeto. Já decidi que irá ter 20 capítulos. Vou tentar postar todos os dias mas não posso prometer nada. Tenho gostado muito do vosso apoio. Muito obrigada mesmo.

Agradecimentos: Nicky Evans e bvcsalvatore por terem comentado.


	9. Segredo

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Segredo<strong>

Era sempre assim. Por mais que tentasse resistir. Não valia a pena. Aquele loiro sempre conseguia o que queria dele. Por mais que Harry se sentisse constrangido ele não conseguia resistir.

Bastava um toque. Um toque e o moreno caía nos braços de Draco.

Podia reclamar. Podia espernear. Podia gritar. Podia lançar quantos feitiços quisesse. Draco sempre o teria na sua cama.

Culpa? Nojo de si próprio? Ele sentia e muito. Mas não conseguia resistir. Estava dividido. Dividido entre as emoções que Draco conseguia despertar nele e o desrespeito das suas convicções. Dormia com o inimigo. Aquilo não era bom. Escondia segredos dos amigos. Sentia que a qualquer momento cairia num abismo do qual não sairia. Mas não conseguia resistir. Não quando Draco dizia aquelas palavras no seu ouvido.

- Ninguém tem de saber, Potter.

E Harry caia novamente nos seus braços mesmo sabendo que na manhã seguinte se sentiria culpado.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A: <strong>E está aqui mais uma mini-fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu gostei de escrever esta fic. Também está dentro das minhas preferidas. O que é que acham?

Agradecimentos: Nicky Evans e bvcsalvatore por terem comentado.

Beijos

Kimberly Anne Potter


	10. Vesperas de Natal

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Vésperas de Natal<strong>

Se ele tivesse que escolher uma época do ano, Harry escolheria o Natal. Adorava a decoração, o espirito, as canções, os presentes, as cores...enfim, adorava tudo o que fosse relacionado com o Natal. Mas, no entanto, o que ele mais gostava era dos doces. Não de come-los mas sim de faze-los.

Por isso, em todas as Vésperas de Natal, Harry acordava mais cedo e ia para a cozinha. Acabava sempre por fazer bolos, biscoitos, pudins e outros tipos de sobremesas que durariam até ao Ano Novo. Cansava um pouco mas ele não se importava. Gostava daquilo, portanto o cansaço acabava por ser um efeito secundário. E depois, tinha companhia, o que aplacava o tédio. Draco não era uma pessoa muito matinal quando estava de férias. Gostava de ficar na cama a aproveitar o calor que ela proporcionava. No entanto, quando Harry deixava a cama, ela começava a esfriar e por isso, em Vésperas de Natal, o loiro levantava-se e ia para a cozinha, onde abraçava Harry e o observava a amassar a massa que mais tarde resultaria num doce. E ele não se importava. Embora preferisse ficar na cama com Harry, por baixo dos cobertores e aproveitar o calor e a sensação de conforto ele entendia que aquilo era uma atividade que Harry fazia por gosto.

Draco amava-o. E era esse sentimento que o levava a levantar-se cedo e acompanhar Harry naquela atividade. Não cozinhava mas fazia companhia.

- Obrigada.- dizia Harry- Por estares aqui.

Draco sorria e respondia com um beijo cheio de paixão.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A: Pelo desculpa pela demora mas tive alguns dias bem complicados e não tive muito tempo. Espero que tenham gostado. <strong>

Agradecimentos: Nicky Evans e bvcsalvatore por terem comentado.

Beijos

Kimberly Anne Potter


	11. Aniversario

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Aniversario<strong>

- Harry, pequeno almoço.- a voz de Draco fez-se ouvir. Harry que ainda estava deitado na cama olhou para o loiro, parado e encostado á ombreira da porta do quarto.

- Já?- perguntou Harry- Não posso ficar mais um pouco? Tu podias vir para aqui e fazer-me companhia…

A insinuação do moreno, no entanto, não convenceu o loiro que se endireitou e disse:

- Se não estiveres daqui a cinco minutos lá em baixo, não vai haver panquecas para ti.

Imediatamente, Harry levantou-se e esqueceu o seu plano de atrair Draco para a cama.

- Há panquecas?- perguntou, sorridente.

- Claro que há.- disse Draco- Porque não haveria panquecas, logo hoje?

Harry sorriu ao lembrar-se que dia era e o que ele representava. Cinco minutos depois já estava na cozinha onde, sobre a mesa, esperava-o um grande prato de panquecas. Sorriu. Depois de Draco, o maior vicio de Harry eram panquecas.

Sentou-se á mesa e observou enquanto Draco se sentava ao lado dele com as bebidas quentes e com um garfo picava a panqueca e a partia para depois dar o pequeno pedaço a Harry. Este não se fazia de esquisito e abocanhava o pedaço como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Draco apenas sorria com a cara de satisfação de Harry.

- Hummm…- Harry já não gemia mas sim ronronava tal era a maravilha que provava. Aquele pedaço de panqueca era uma iguaria para ele- Que bom. Obrigada por este pequeno mimo.

Draco sorriu e disse enquanto estendia outro pedaço a Harry:

- De nada. Feliz aniversario, meu guloso.

- Feliz aniversario de casamento, meu anjo.- disse Harry assim que acabou de engolir o pedaço de panqueca que tinha na boca- Amo-te.

Draco sorriu e beijou Harry.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>Oi pessoas! Feliz Pascoa!<p>

Eu peço desculpa pela demora mas estive a escrever o capitulo da minha outra fic- A Caixa de Pandora- e isso ocupou-me algum tempo, então peço desculpa.

Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem review, não custa nada, não é?

Agradecimentos a **Nicky Evans** e a **Yann Riddle Black.**

**Beijos**

**Kimberly Anne Evans**


	12. Boa Noite

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa Noite<strong>

Mais uma vez, ele adormecera.

Mais uma vez, ele adormecera com a caneta na mão e com papeis á sua volta. Aquele caso estava a mata-lo e Draco podia vê-lo. Há semanas que Harry não dormia o suficiente e acabava sempre por adormecer no meio de papéis, com a caneta na mão e os óculos postos.

Pelo menos, daquela vez tinha adormecido na cama. Assim, ao menos, não teria que o carregar. Por isso, Draco apenas organizou aqueles papéis pela centésima vez, tirou os óculos do namorado e a caneta das suas mãos. A seguir, levantou-se e pousou as coisas em cima da comoda do quarto. Depois voltou para a cama e puxou os cobertores para cobrir Harry. O moreno nada fez mais que se aconchegar aos cobertores. Draco ainda o observou por uns longos momentos até que deu um beijo na testa de Harry e sussurrou:

- Boa noite, Harry.

Harry gemeu algo incompreensível mas Draco apenas sorriu e voltou a sussurrar:

- Amo-te.

De seguida, também ele se cobriu e aconchegou-se no corpo do moreno que o recebeu sem qualquer contrariedade.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A:<strong>

Olá pessoal.

Aqui está mais uma mini-fic. Espero que tenham gostado dela pois eu gostei de a escrever. Já sabem o que pretendo: eu pretendo reviewns. Quantas mais, melhor!

Agradecimentos a: **Nicky Evans**; **bvcsalvatore** e **Yann Riddle Black**.

**Beijos**

**Kimberly Anne Evans**


	13. Beijo

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Beijo<strong>

Era incrível como um simples beijo pudesse desencadear tantas sensações e emoções. A textura dos lábios de um roçando dos lábios do outro era tão doce e macia que fazia com que eles desejassem nunca mais se separar.

Aquele beijo estava cheio de amor, de paixão, de desejo. As labaredas de fogo ateadas por aquele beijo apenas poderiam ser apagadas pela união dos corpos e das almas. Era mais que amor. Era mais que uma simples desejo. Aquilo era mais que paixão. Era como se ambos estivessem destinados a ser para sempre um do outro. A forma como Harry agarrava a nuca de Draco e a maneira como este último agarrava o cachecol do outro eram apenas a prova daquele sentimento que estava além do amor.

Já não viviam um sem o outro. Essa era a verdade. Amavam-se tanto. Amavam-se de tal forma avassaladora que já não aguentavam a distância de cada vez que tinham de ficar longe um do outro.

E eles não se importavam.

Porque aquele sim, era o amor verdadeiro que eles tanto tinham sonhado por anos.

**Fim**

* * *

><p>N\A: Olá pessoal.<p>

Feliz dia do Beijo, pessoal. Tenho uma enorme dor de cabeça mas o Yann, como é um querido que gosta de ser o meu carrasco, sugeriu que eu escrevesse uma mini-fic. E como eu sou uma menina muito boa amiga, escrevi. Mas é bom que ele não se habitue a estas regalias.

Agradecimentos a: **Nicky Evans** e **bvcsalvatore**.

Beijos

Kimberly Anne Evans


	14. Inimigos

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Inimigos<strong>

Era horrível.

Simplesmente horrível. Não havia um dia em que eles não discutissem. Se não era por uma coisa, era por outra. Tinha de haver um motivo para que eles discutissem. O problema principal nem era a troca de palavras mas sim a troca de murros. Sempre acabavam por partir para o confronto físico. Era inevitável.

No entanto, quando se tratava de Quidditch, a situação tornava-se séria. Aí nem as roupas eram poupadas á violência e á força que eles usavam. Os tecidos eram rasgados e ambos acabavam sempre por ter mais umas marcas negras e mais algumas feridas á coleção que já lhes marcava o corpo. E, por mais que professores, colegas, amigos e até a família (no caso de Draco), dissessem que aquilo tinha de parar, a verdade é que não parava. E eles continuavam naquele ciclo vicioso.

Mas porque? Seria assim tanto ódio para que levasse a constantes lutas? A verdadeira resposta seria "não". Não era o ódio que os levava aquilo mas sim o desejo. O desejo de verem o brilho nos olhos um do outro. Era aquele brilho que provava a Harry que Draco não era uma marioneta nem um boneco sem vida, sem sentimentos. Era aquele brilho que provava a Draco que Harry estava vivo e não era a arma de Dumbledore, como muitos pensavam.

Inimigos? Sim, eram. E sempre seriam. No entanto, do ódio ao amor era apenas um passo, certo?

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A:<strong> Olá pessoal.

Eu gostava de saber a vossa opinião sobre a fic. Eu não tenho a certeza se esta é tão boa como as outras. Não é das minhas preferidas mas pronto, o que se pode fazer? A imaginação e a criatividade parece que tiraram férias.

**Agradecimentos a:** Nicky Evans; bvcsalvatore; Yann Riddle Black;

Beijos

Kimberly Anne Evans


	15. Por Amor

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Por amor<strong>

Eles tinham apenas olhos um para o outro.

A ideia de irem juntos ao baile de Hallowen tinha partido de Harry em mais um dos seus "ataques romântico e piegas", como Draco chamava as atitudes daquele tipo que, por vezes, Harry tinha. No entanto, o loiro não se tinha importado de atender ao pedido do namorado. Era mais umas das coisas que fazia por amor. Amor que este se negava a declarar a Harry, embora o moreno soubesse dos seus sentimentos.

E lá estavam eles. Ambos com as caras pintadas de maneira a parecerem esqueletos ou algo parecido e vestidos com os seus mantos de cerimónia que Harry tinha escolhido de prepósito para o invento. As vestes do moreno eram pretas e verdes enquanto que as de Draco eram pretas e vermelhas. A princípio quando vira o que teria de vestir para o baile, Draco pensou seriamente em cancelar tudo. Era um Malfoy, não vestia roupas vermelhas que faziam lembrar a equipa opositora á sua mas quando vira o olhar esperançoso do namorado, não soube dizer não e concordara em usar aquelas roupas. Se bem, que, teria de admitir que até eram vestes que lhe assentavam bem.

Naquele momento, o casal mais falado de Hogwarts dançava na enorme pista de dança. As mãos, cobertas por luvas a condizer com a maquilhagem que usavam para fazer a mascara, estavam entrelaçadas e Draco conduzia o namorado ao som da dança. Todos os outros cochilavam sobre o casal e a envolvência deles mas nenhum dos comtemplados nestes sussurros reparavam que eram alvo de tanta conversa.

Apenas tinham olhos um para o outro. Apenas estavam interessados no amor que os olhos de ambos transmitiam. As bocas cobertas por maquilhagem, para dar a impressão que ambas as bocas tinham sido cozidas, erguiam-se em sorrisos de eterna cumplicidade. Ambas as auras reluziam de encanto. Eram felizes. E nada nem ninguém podia destruir aquele elo que eles tinham construído. Draco, embora não admitisse em voz alta, sabia que o amor deles era sólido e seria esse sentimento que o levaria sempre a concretizar os caprichos e os desejos de Harry.

Por amor, Draco faria qualquer coisa.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A<strong>:

Olá pessoal.

Desculpem a demora mas tive alguns problemas com o pc e uma semana muito atribulada e não tive tempo para escrever mais cedo a fic. Esta é maior que qualquer uma das outras, penso eu, mas é para compensar a demora. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Agradecimentos a: **Nicky Evans; bvcsalvatore; 2662Sophya; Yann Riddle Black;

_Beijos_

_Kimberly Anne Evans_


	16. Denied

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Denied<strong>

Sabia que Draco o amava. Mas o loiro recusava-se a admiti-lo e ser feliz. Ambos sofriam com aquela distância. Porque é que ele não via isso?

Não. Recusava-se a ser renegado. Iria até ao fim do mundo e voltaria se isso lhe garantisse uma única oportunidade com Draco. Amava-o. E sabia que Draco o amava. Apenas precisava de provar isso para o loiro. No fundo, até compreendia o medo do outro. Draco tinha medo de se entregar e acabar magoado. No entanto, a única intensão de Harry era amar Draco, aperta-lhe a mão e abraça-lo nos maus momentos e beija-lo apaixonadamente nos bons momentos. Apoia-lo. Deseja-lo. Tê-lo. Nada mais. E por isso o moreno se recusava a que Draco o rejeitasse.

Talvez tenha sido esse o impulso que o tinha levado a caminhar em direcção a Draco e a beija-lo. De carinhoso, o beijo não tinha nada. De apaixonado, tinha e muito. De suave, não tinha nada mas estava preenchido com desejo, exaltação e paixão. Era um daqueles beijos que tiram o folego a qualquer um.

"Não serei rejeitado por ti." Pensou o moreno, antes de aprofundar o beijo.

Amavam-se e ambos sabiam disso. Era preciso algo mais?

Seria preciso mais alguma coisa?

**Fim**

* * *

><p>N\A: Olá pessoal.<p>

Desculpem a demora. Mas já aqui está mais uma fic. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Agradecimentos a: **Nicky Evans; bvcsalvatore; 2662Sophya; Yann Riddle Black;

Beijos

Kimberly Anne Evans


	17. Sonho

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonho<strong>

E se Harry fosse Slytherin?

Era esta a questão que Draco fazia a si mesmo muitas vezes. Como seria se o moreno fosse um Slytherin? Seriam amigos? Seriam amantes? Como se relacionariam? Seria Harry, capaz, de ver além dos sorrisos falsos dele? Conseguiria o moreno ver além das mascaras que Draco tinha usado desde o berço?

Seria tão bom que se tornassem amigos. Draco queria isso. Sabia que sonhar pelo amor de Harry era algo que não podia fazer. Isso traria problemas que naquele momento, Draco, não precisava. Mas podia, no entanto, sonhar pela sua amizade. Podia sonhar com cenas corriqueiras do dia-a-dia, como por exemplo, quando estivesse a pentear o cabelo, Harry aparecer com a gravata por atar e a escovar os dentes, com a caneca da água na mão. Era então que o moreno dizia "Bom-dia, Draco" e o loiro respondia "Bom-dia, Harry".

Podia sonhar. Sonhar não faria mal, pois não? Afinal, sonhar era a única coisa que ele podia fazer. Quando sonhava, ele entrava num mundo completamente seu e podia fazer aquilo que quisesse, ter aquilo que quisesse e decidir como os próximos inventos decorriam. Era o único sitio onde tinha completo controlo.

A realidade era fria e cruel demais. Ter que ser confrontado com o conceito que Harry o odiava, era doloroso para ele. Era por isso, que, talvez preferisse viver no seu pequeno mundo dos sonhos e ter a amizade e, quem sabe, o amor de Harry.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A:<strong> Pessoal, como vão? Nem demorei muito com esta, pois não? Por isso mereço reviewns, não?

**Agradecimentos a: **Nicky Evans; bvcsalvatore; 2662Sophya;

Beijos

_**Kimberly Anne Evans**_


	18. Nos teus Braços

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos teus braços<strong>

O calor que a fogueira emanava tinha-se fundido no ambiente da sala. No sofá, dois corpos estavam deitados. As pernas de ambos estavam encaixadas e um dos braços de Harry repousava nos cabelos de Draco enquanto o outro estava repousado num dos braços do loiro. Já Draco, tinha a sua cabeça repousava no peito do namorado. Estavam ambos de olhos fechados.

Adoravam estar assim. No fim de um dia longo e cansativo estarem os dois, assim, abraçados e juntos, era reconfortante.

- Sabes uma coisa?- perguntou Harry.

- O que é?

- Eu amo-te tanto.

Draco sorriu abertamente. Ao lado de Harry, podia ser ele próprio.

- Eu também te amo.- disse ele, compondo a sua cabeça.

E era assim. Ali, ficavam eles. Juntos e felizes. A única coisa que realmente importava era o facto de se amarem mutuamente e de estarem juntos.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A:<strong> Olá people. Eu peço imensa desculpa pelo tamanho desta mini-fic mas não tenho tempo para mais. Gostaria de fazer algo maior mas…bem, até Junho, ainda tenho muito estudo pela frente.

**Agradecimentos a: **Nicky Evans; bvcsalvatore; 2662Sophya; Yann Riddle Black;

Beijos

Kimberly Anne Evans


	19. Perdido e Achado

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdido e Achado<strong>

Era uma profissão difícil. Ser auror implicava muitos relatórios, reuniões e bastantes horas laborais. Mas não era isso que afligia Draco. O que o assustava, embora nunca fosse confessar isso, era as inúmeras missões de terreno.

Ainda hoje ele se perguntava quem poderia ter escolhido uma profissão tão perigosa quanto aquela? Quem era corajoso ou idiota o suficiente para se arriscar tanto? Bem, a resposta era fácil. O seu marido.

Harry Potter.

O maldito complexo de herói do moreno levara-o a escolher aquela arriscada profissão. E Draco tinha que aceitar e conviver com o facto que Harry podia ser morto cada vez que saia em missão. Já perdera a conta ás vezes que tinha discutido com o moreno, tentando dissuadi-lo a deixar a profissão e encontrar outra, de preferência não tão arriscada. Já perdera a conta ás noites de insónia. Já perdera a conta ás vezes em que tinha que se dirigir a algum hospital porque o marido tinha sido ferido.

Mas, desta vez, tinha sido a gota de água.

Há cerca de duas semanas Harry tinha ido em missão e acabou por desaparecer. A angustia e o medo de perder o marido para sempre acabaram por tomar conta de Draco. Mas Merlim é um ser generoso e compadeceu-se do loiro.

Duas semanas. Ao fim de duas longas, solitárias e horrendas semanas, Harry tinha aparecido. Estava ferido mas acabaria por ficar bem. Quando Draco soube, largou tudo o que estava a fazer e dirigiu-se o mais depressa possível para o hospital onde Harry estava.

Assim que chegou ao local, informou-se sobre o local onde Harry estava e dirigiu-se para lá. Quando entrou no quarto avistou, deitado numa cama, em tronco nu e coberto de ligaduras, o seu grande amor. O seu marido. A sua alma-gêmea. Harry Potter.

O moreno estava acordado e assim que viu Draco, sorriu. Aquele sorriso resplandecente que Harry usava quando via Draco. O loiro suspirou e acabou por sorrir. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para a cama e assim que a alcançou sentou-se e puxou o corpo de Harry em direcção ao seu.

O silêncio tomou conta então do ambiente. Eles apenas ouviam os seus corações bater, um contra o outro. Falavam as palavras que não se conseguiam pronunciar. Diziam, naquele dialecto de ternura, todos os medos que sentiam.

Harry fechou os olhos e posou a mão num dos braços de Draco enquanto o outro continuou repousado no corpo do loiro. Suspirou e acabou por dizer:

- Eu vou deixar a profissão.

Draco nada disse e apenas apertou Harry nos seus braços. Aquilo seria uma decisão do moreno e não dele. Ele estaria sempre ali, a apoia-lo. Não interessava a decisão que Harry tomasse.

- Eu amo-te.- disse Draco.

Fim

* * *

><p><strong>N\A:<strong> Hey! Como estão? Eu amei escrever esta mini-fic e espero que vocês gostem tanto dela quando eu gosto. Só faltam três minifics para o projecto ficar completo.

**Agradecimentos a: **Nicky Evans; bvcsalvatore; 2662Sophya; Yann Riddle Black;

_Beijos_

_Kimberly Anne Evans_


	20. Retrato

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Retrato<strong>

Sempre que olhava aquele enorme quadro Elion ficava intrigada. Era um quadro bonito e imponente, não havia dúvidas disso, mas havia algo que a deixava naquele estado. Talvez fosse pelas figuras humanas representadas nele. Talvez nem fosse pelas figuras mas sim pela expressão delas. Eram expressões fechadas e frias.

Aquela pintura era a mais imponente da casa até porque era a única que retratava os donos daquela casa. Os seus pais. Bem, pais adoptivos. Draco Malfoy-Potter e Harry Potter-Malfoy. O empresário e o auror mais conhecidos na sociedade bruxa inglesa. Mas isso não importava agora. O que realmente era importante era Elion descobrir o porquê daquelas expressões imponentes mas ao mesmo tempo tão frias.

Claro que ela sabia que aquilo, no começo, tinha sido apenas mais um casamento de conveniência. Harry queria adota-la mas não o deixavam devido ao tipo de vida, arriscada e perigosa, que o moreno levava. Já, Draco precisava de alguém pois, no testamento do seu pai, o loiro não herdaria nada caso não estivesse casado. Eram, de facto, dois problemas diferentes mas a solução afigurou-se bastante satisfatória para ambos os lados.

O retrato que tanto intrigava Elion, era precisamente uma pintura do dia do casamento deles. Harry, vestido de branco estava levantado, enquanto que, Draco, vestido de preto e branco, estava sentado num cadeirão vitoriano. No seu dedo brilhava uma aliança. Estavam os dois bastante bonitos mas mesmo assim, Elion, não entendia. Se tinha sido um casamento de conveniência e se ambos já tinham o pretendiam, porque é que continuavam juntos? Porque? Porque é que continuavam ambos presos ao casamento? Afinal, já estavam juntos há dez anos.

Naquele momento, a rapariga foi despertada dos seus pensamentos pelo som de uma porta que se abria e fechava. Nem precisava de se virar para saber que Harry tinha chegado. No entanto, virou-se e correu para o pai.

- Olá, papá.- disse ela, abraçando-o e foi correspondida visto que Harry a abraçou com igual intensidade.

- Olá, minha princesa.- disse Harry- Como foi o dia?

- Foi igual aos outros.- respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Já fizeste os trabalhos de casa?- perguntou Harry.

- O pai esteve há pouco comigo e fizemo-lo em conjunto.

- Muito bem.- aprovou o moreno e a seguir afastou-se da filha- Onde está o pai?

- No escritório.- respondeu Elion.

- Eu já venho.

Em seguida, Harry encaminhou-se para o escritório e entrou nele, deixando uma fresta da porta aberta. Imediatamente, a rapariga correu silenciosamente para a porta do escritório e espreitou.

E foi aí que percebeu. Percebeu o porque de os pais continuarem juntos. Estava bem explícito na maneira como os braços de Harry se enlaçavam no corpo de Draco e na maneira como este sorria usando aquele sorriso generoso, carinhoso e verdadeiro. Sorriso esse que só compartilhava com Harry e com ela.

Elion sorriu. Finalmente, tinha entendido.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A:<strong> Hey! Como estão? Eu espero que tenham gostado desta nova mini-fic. Peço desculpa pela demora mas ultimamente tenho estado, literalmente, afogada em trabalho.

**Agradecimentos a: **Nicky Evans; bvcsalvatore; 2662Sophya;

Beijos

Kimberly Anne Evans


	21. Fotografias

**Titulo:** Coleção Drarry- Love you're enemy

**Autora:** Kimberly Anne Potter

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade; Slash; Yaoi;

**Disclaimer:** Esta fic não tem qualquer fim lucrativo. Parte dos lugares e personagens apresentados pertecem á tia Rowling e á Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Fotografias<strong>

Harry mal podia acreditar no que via. Nunca tinha presenciado cena mais bonita. Sabia que Teddy adorava Draco e também sabia que o namorado adorava o afilhado. Mas nada o poderia ter preparado para aquilo que via. Tinha de registar o momento e por isso saiu do quarto com cuidado e a seguir foi buscar a camara fotográfica, voltando muito rapidamente para o quarto do pequeno.

Ligou o aparelho e tirou o flash para que não incomodasse os outros enquanto tirava a foto. Tinha a impressão que, se Draco acordasse não iria gostar muito do que o moreno estava prestes a fazer. Por isso, tinha de ter cuidado.

Por fim, estava tudo pronto. Harry, ergueu a máquina, ajustou o ângulo e tirou três fotografias. Rapidamente, voltou a guardar tudo no seu sítio, tendo o cuidado de retirar o rolo da máquina e substituir por outro novo. Draco não podia saber da existência daquelas três fotografias.

Afinal, não era todos os dias que se tinha oportunidade de tirar uma fotografia de Draco Malfoy deitado numa cama de criança a dormir com Teddy Lupin em cima dele e um livro aberto ao seu lado. Não era todos os dias que se conseguia tirar uma foto de um Draco a dormir de boca aberta e cabelos bagunçados. E não era, definitivamente, todos os dias que se conseguia fotografar o modo carinhoso como Draco segurava o menino e este se aninhava no peito de Draco. Por momentos Harry imaginou-se no futuro, ao lado de Draco e dos filhos de ambos. Sorriu e pouco depois acabou por se deitar ao lado do namorado e do afilhado, abraçando ambos. Em questão de segundos, tinha adormecido.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>N\A:<strong> Olá. E posso dizer que chegamos ao fim deste projeto. Eu adorei faze-lo e espero que vocês tenham gostado muito dele. Gostava de agradecer a todos aquele que leram, adicionaram este projeto aos seus favoritos ou á sua lista de subscrições. Obrigada mesmo, pessoal. Um agradecimento mais especial para aquelas pessoas que deixaram sempre um recadinho. Elas são:** Yann Riddle Black; bvcsalvatore; Nicky Evans e 2662Sophya**. Muito Obrigada pelo apoio.

Bem, até a um próximo projeto.

_**Beijos**_

_**Kimberly Anne Evans**_


End file.
